Unexpected Desire
by Athena1242
Summary: Chizuru instead of being saved from the Shinsengumi when she first came Kyoto that night was saved instead by Kazama and his compianions. From there she learns the truth of her being from a once powerful Oni clan and the demiss of her people. Kazama once learning this wants her to be his bride to keep the Oni pureblood going will he succed?
1. Prologue

**Author Note:**

 ** _Hey so this will be my third Hakuouki story out of the many I am working on and I hope it is to your liking._**

 ** _The story will take place when Chizuru goes to Kyoto in search of her father but unlike the anime where she gets save by the Shinsengumi she will be saved by Kazama and his companions._**

 ** _Some of you might find it similar to a different story which only had 2 chapter done and had the same scenario but unlike that one it will be a little different and will be in Chizuru's point of view in first person._**

 ** _Well that's about all I have to say for now except to leave a review on what you think and hope you like it and will try my best to update ASAP._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Do Not Own Hakuouki_**

* * *

Prologue

 _Kyoto_

Running as fast as I could I tried not to look back at my pursuers as I ran through the night in Kyoto.

" _Get back here kid!"_ I heard one of my three pursers shout as I heard them catching up causing my heart to race in fear.

If they catch ahold of me there is no telling what they will do to me if they find out my true gender, so I did my best and kept on running despite the ache in my feet and the way my breathing was getting heavy.

Whimpering I scanned throughout the area as I ran and found to my relief a place to hide in a ally behind a huge barrel.

Without thinking twice I slowed down and hid myself behind it just in time as I saw the men shadows come into my view.

Covering my mouth to prevent myself from giving my location away I tried to keep my breathing to a minimum and my fear under control as I heard them search around not far in confusion.

"Where did that kid go?!" I heard a deep male voice yell as I heard them growing closer and closer to me.

My heart was pounding hard against my chest and felt tears form in my eyes as I began to tremble in terror.

 _Forgive me father for failing you..._

With those last words I closed my eyes fearing the worst and waited for what was coming.

As the footsteps got closer all a sudden I heard a terrifying scream.

" _Agh!"_

Rapidly opening my eyes in surprised I peeked up from the barrel to find what was going on and saw something that made my body turn cold.

The three rouge samurai who were pursuing me early were now only two of them as I saw one of them lie in a pool of blood with two strange men facing them in a blue uniform with hair as white as snow with their swords drawn.

I could feel the hair from the back of my neck stand up as I sense a dangerous aura coming from them and a new sense of fear that made my pursers look less scary.

"What the hell are _you?!"_ I heard one of my pursers shout as he ran toward the strange man and stabbed him in chest with his Katana.

What should had been a severe injury I found to my shock as the white hair man pull the sword out of his chest as if it were nothing and then used his own sword to stabbed the man fatally.

The strange man then laughed crazily and watched in horror as one of them began to drink the dead man's blood while the other began to jump on the last man and hit his neck drinking his blood.

I felt sick looking at the scene that unfolded and was beyond scared to even move.

Letting out a small grasp, I unfortunately gained the attention of the monsters as they turned to face my direction with blood dripping down their lips.

Seeing them closely as they faced me I saw I was right to refer to them as monsters as I saw their face for the first time.

Both had red eyes that were inhuman and 4 fangs, 2 on top and 2 on the bottom with a crazy look in their eyes.

" _Blood...Blood"_ they moaned as they began to walk closer me.

Never in my life have I ever been truly terrified till this moment and I knew there was little hope in making it out of this alive even with my Kodachi.

Summoning up all the courage I had left I stood up from my hiding place and ready myself to attack despite the outcome.

Unsheathing my short sword and getting into a stance trembling badly I looked straight head on with the monsters ready to defend myself no matter what.

I was not going to die by these _monsters_ hands especially when I made a promise to myself to find father no matter what.

"Blood!" They shrieked as they lunged at me.

' _Bang!' 'Bang!'_

I heard a loud explosion come from in front of me as I saw two holes appear in front of the monsters chest as they collapsed to the ground with a great big thump.

My eyes widen.

"Oi! You sure have balls facing those freaks!" I heard a amused voice say as I looked around and saw 3 men standing behind me.

I blinked a couple times not sure what to say as I kept my stance and studied them wary.

The one I presumed had talked to me was a tall man with long purple hair with a gun in his hands, wearing a unusual clothing attire I have never seen before had a huge smirk on his face.

The other two next to him was a tall handsome blond with crimison red eyes and a older looking man with red hair and a goatee with piercing blue eyes.

I could sense a strong aura coming from them but for some reason it wasn't a dangerous kind of aura like the other men which baffled me.

Still I had to be careful and not let my guard down despite they had saved my life in case they had ulterior motives.

"Whatever it is that you want I have nothing that is valuable so I suggest you leave me be" I said narrowing my eyes and griping my sword tighter, slightly trembling.

Today really was turning out to be a very bad day seeing I had almost died twice and was now possible facing another threat.

The blond one simply hmphed and narrowed his eyes at me obvious not pleased with my attitude.

"Shouldn't you be thanking us seeing we saved your pathetic life peasant instead of throwing wrongful accusations" the blond hair sneered as he stared at me with a look of annoyance."

I heard the older man next to him cross his arms and sigh most likely from the blond hair behavior.

Skeptical I lowered my sword and bowed politely in thanks.

"Thank you for saving my life"

Once I stood back up all a sudden the quiet older man stood in front of me before I could realize it and placed a hand on my forehead with his glove.

"Apologies for this child but we must make sure you don't go spreading around what you have seen tonight so I must make sure you don't remember" he said kindly as I felt a warm pressure on my forehead.

Scared and confused I began to feel a strong feeling build inside me as my vision began blur.

"Stop...please.." I begged as I felt the feeling grow stronger that I felt my feet began to waive.

The warm pressure on my forehead continued.

The feeling was nothing I ever felt before and the more it grew the more I grew terrified.

"I said stop!" I screamed as I felt the power unleashed inside me and the warm feeling stop.

All I could see from my blurry vision was three surprised

men in front of me with wide eyes.

"Impossible she's one of us" I heard the purple hair murmured in disbelief while the blond hair one seemed to study something next to me.

"The sword from the Demons of the East"

I sense him look up at me in wonder as my vision began to grow more blurry and felt extremely tired.

Demon of the East?

I felt myself began to fall till I felt two strong hands grab ahold of me and my head hit something soft.

"Child tell me what is your name?" the blond hair damanded as I felt my eyes close from fatigue.

If I weren't so tired I would had asked why he wanted to know but instead I said.

"My name is Chizuru Yukimura" I said softly only to find myself lose counsious and have everything grow dark.

* * *

 **Ending Note-**

 **Good or Bad? Let me know in a review if I need to make some changes!**


	2. Chapter 1 “ The Deal”

**Author Note:** **_So Sorry for taking a while on updating but school is making it difficult and there have been other Anime I been watching so I been distracted._**

 ** _My next update should be either this week or next week if something doesn't come up and hope you guys continue following this story._**

 ** _If you guys have any questions or want to leave a opinion then feel free to leave a review._**

 ** _That will be all enjoy this chapter!:)_**

 ** _Also I will try to make my chapter longer in the future..._**

 ** _Disclamer: Do Not Own Hakuouki _**

* * *

Chapter 1

" _The Deal"_

 _"Chizuru I will be gone for while for some business in the Capital." my father announced standing on the front porch as I stopped what I was doing to look up at him._

 _He had his back toward me as he gazed up at the sky but I could tell from the stiffness from his shoulders that he was tensed._

 _I was nearly 16 years old so I could understand he was worried about leaving me alone for some business especially to go to Kyoto which was a great distance from Edo but I knew how important his job was as a Western Practitioner so I had to convince him he was doing a good thing in going._

 _"Don't worry father I'll be all right, just make sure to be careful in the capital alright I heard it can be dangerous there.." I said just as he turned around to flash me a kind gentle smile._

 _"Rest easy my child I will and will promise to write to you often so you won't worry."_

 _I believed him when he said those words to me and he had for the most part kept his promise for a while as he sent me letter by letter._

 _But then all a sudden the letters stopped coming causing me to be concern._

 _At first I brushed it off thinking he was simply busy so I wasn't worried the first month._

 _But then 6 months have gone by with no word of him so I tried contacting Matsumoto, a work colleague of my father in case of a emergency, but unfortunately received no word from him so I took matters into my hands and decided to head toward the capital in search for him._

 _Taking some advice from some women in Edo I disguised myself with male clothing from my father and brought my family heirloom Kodachi with me in defense, from there I made my way toward Kyoto._

* * *

Slowly regaining consciousness my eyes began to open as I tried to remember where I was.

My memories of being attacked by rough Samurai and being saved by three strange men began to come back as I tried getting up with a start only to find out I couldn't as my hands were tied behind my back as well as my feet.

"Mmmmmm!?" I tried to shout as I saw to my horror I was gagged with a piece of clothing.

I was so absorbed in breaking out of my restraints that I wasn't aware I had company till I heard a light chuckle coming from the room, instantly causing me to look ahead of me and saw the blond hair man by the window gazing out at the night sky with a pipe in his hand smoking.

"I see you're finally up which is good since I have some questions for you..." he said analyzing me curiously as I simply stared at him blinking.

I wasn't quite sure what he meant by questions but I did know I had to get out of these restraints as soon as possible before he or any of his companions could kill me.

If not I would had risked my life for nothing in finding my father...

Fidgling I tried to losen my restraints only for it to be pointless as I only made it worst as they tighten causing me to wince in pain.

The crimson eye man let out a sigh and shook his head slightly at me.

"You'll only make it worst if you keep trying to do that so let's make a deal before you end up twisting your arm."

Surprised I looked straight up at him and found he was no longer there.

Confused I suddenly felt two hands lift me up in a siting position.

"I'll untie you and take the fold off your mouth if you promise not to make any noise and listen got it?." He said as I felt the heat from his glare burning into me in which I had no choice but to nod.

Satsfied he began to untie me just as the door in the room flew open revealing the two men from earlier entering.

"Great she's awake now we can get this business over with!" the purple haired man said as the older male simply took a seat near the window watching as Kazama freed me.

Once he was done and I was freed to move my legs and hands as well as speak, I automatically reached for my short sword only to find it missing.

Panic began to fill inside me as I searched everywhere for my sword.

The blond hair man seemed amused by this as he went to sit by the window.

"Don't worry your sword is safe but unfortunally I won't be returning it till you answer some questions wheather you like it or not."

I sighed in frustration but bowed in polite.

"Ok I'll answer some questions but in return you must answer some of mine."

The blond one obvious seemed like the leader since he raised a eyebrow at me.

"Hmph...depending on your answers we'll see..."

I beyond frighten as I stood facing my three kidnappers but I had to be brave in order to get out here alive so I was more than willing to comply.

"Before you passed out you said your name was Chizuru Yukimura correct?" The red hair asked as I nodded not sure where this was going.

All three of them shared a look.

The blond hair lifted something from the ground and found to my relief it was my sword.

"This sword you carry is it yours?" he questioned.

I nodded.

"It's a family heirloom that has been passed down from my family generation to generation at least that's what my father has told me..." I repiled as he seemed satsfied.

"Tell me child do you know anything about Oni?"

I stared at him a little surprised but shock my head.

"Oni aren't nothing but false stories from what I heard so no I don't...why?"

I could had sworn I saw the purple hair Oni upper lip twitch in amusement but managed to keep a straight face.

The blond one sighed.

"Because all three of us are Oni including you" he stated as he closed his eyes and opened them to reveal golden eyes causing my eyes to widen.


End file.
